thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
Demon (full name: Demon Mortem Negative) is Darkusinfinity99's Darkus Spatterix, and his second guardian Bakugan. His Mechtogan is Shadow. Information Demon is a Spatterix that loves to fight. He can deliver harsh blows and moves so quick he sometimes dissapears. He loves to confuse his enemies and attack them when they least expect it. He can fly to very high altitudes and swoop down unexpectadly. He is a very strong leader. In both human and Bakugan form, Demon can control shadows, and disappear at will. Personality Demon can be sweet and gentle, but can also be demonic, as his name suggests. He is not afraid of anyone, and is only loyal to his Brawler. History Notable Quotes *"What is this lose you speak of?" *"Choose your downfall. It won't matter in the end." 'Ability Cards' *'Demon Blow:' Subtracts 800 G's from the opponent. *'Demon's Play: '''Nulifies an ability and makes that ability unuseable for the rest of the Brawl. *'Destroy Core: Transfers 550 G's from the opponent to Demon. *'Dead Hunger: ' Subtracts 450 G's from the opponent. *'''Shadow Ball: Subtracts 350 G's and either: **Skips the opponent's next turn. **Nulifies two abilities. *'Demon Warrior: '''Adds 650 G's to Demon. *'Gate Blow:' Destroys the gate even if it hasn't been opened yet. Also changes the gate to any other gate the user of this ability desires. The gate then becomes the user of this ability's. *'Death Shot: Transfers 300 G's from the opponent to Demon. *'Shadow Strike: '''Adds 450 G's to Demon. *'Demon Defender: 'Makes 1 ability impossible to nulify. This ability can be used 5 times. *'Shadow Demon: 'Reflects all abilities played in the opponent's last turn. *'Shadow Claw: Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent and adds 450 Gs to Demon. *'Melee Demon - Dark Style:' Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent and skip the opponent's next 2 turns. *'Ultimate Demon:' Transfers 850 Gs from the opponent to Demon. This ability can only be nulified/reflected by Bakugan with the opposite Attribute. *'Pyrus Demise:' Pyrus Bakugan may not activate abilities. *'Ventus Demise:' Ventus Bakugan may not play abilities. *'Demon Claw: '''Reduces the opponent's Gs to zero. *'Demon Soul: Subtracts 150 Gs from Demon. The user of this ability may select 2 of the opponent's abilities and make them unusable by the opponent. *'''Leer Of Death: If the opponent is not pure Darkus, and has more than double his/her base Gs, Demon automaticlly wins this round. *'Mechtogan Puppet:' Allows Demon to control an enemy Mechtogan/Mechtogan Titan. *'Demon Knight-Ultimate Destroy:' This ability has two effects. The user of this ability chooses which effect to use: **All support pieces on the field are removed. The Gs of all the support pieces that were removed are subtracted from the opponent. **Adds 800 Gs to Demon while subtracting 700 Gs from each opponent. *'Circle Of Destruction:' All of Demon's abilities' effects are doubled. If Demon sacrifices 100 Gs, his abilities' effects are insted tripled. *'Demon Core:' Each opponent can not nulify/reflect/nulify in any way Demon's abilities. If Demon sacrifices 50 Gs, my gates can not be nulified either. *'Demon's Fury: '''Each opponenet's abilities' effects are halved. *'Dual Demon:' Makes a clone of Demon. The clone has the same Gs as Demon does currently. *'Demonic Destruction: Transfers 1000 Gs from each opponent to Demon. *'Aura Demon: '''Reduces the opponent's Gs to it's base, and all abilities played by the opponent so far are taken out of the game. *'Dark Summoner: The opponent's Bakugan is sent back to it's owner. The user of this ability chooses which of the opponent's Bakugan to send out. *'Dark Aura:' Transfers 900 Gs from each Bakugan to Demon. *'Demon Booster: '''Demon's next ability card's effect is tripled in power. *'Armoured Fury:' Anytime during this brawl, Demon can nulify 4 abilities no matter what protection the opponent has without using an ability, and make himself immune to them. If Demon sacrifices 50 Gs, this ability can be played beofre you roll Demon. Nulifying this way can be done at any time, even if the opponent skipped Demon's turn. This ability can not be prevented, nulified, reflected, etc. Demon can use abilities nulified this way with double the power, but the opponent can not use them at all. *'Infinite Destruction: Each opposing Bakugan loses 500 Gs for each Bakugan on the field. *'''Demonic Transfer: Demon gains Gs equal to the Gs of all support pieces on the field. Then all the support pieces are destroyed. *'Eclipse Havoc:' Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Demon. *'Growing Darkness:' For every ability played so far, 100 Gs is transfered from the opponent to Demon. *'Dark Demon: '''Demon's abilities and turns can not be prevented or skipped after this ability is played. If Demon sacrifices 50 Gs this ability can be played before you roll Demon. *'Opposing Strike: Each opposing player may not affect his/her abilities or Demon's abilities in any way. *'''Phantom Vortex: Subtracts 900 Gs from each opponent, and adds 1000 Gs to Demon. *'Swap Strike:' Swaps the G power of Demon and an opposing Bakugan, and subtracts 600 Gs from that Bakugan. *'Demonic Vortex:' All opposing abilities that affect other abilities are taken out of the game. If any opposing abilities that affect other abilities have been played before this ability, they are nulified no matter the circumstances and taken out of the game. *'Attribute Demise:' Non-Pure Darkus Bakugan may not activate abilities. *'Destructive Attributes:' Any opposing abilities that have anything to do with Attributes are taken out of the game, and no automatic wins are allowed. *'Shadow Havoc: '''Adds 800 Gs to Demon and 1000 Gs to Shadow. *'Dark Warlord:' Any positive effects gained by the opponent are also gained by Demon. *'Gate Havoc:' For the rest of the Brawl, gates are considered useless, and Demon has first turn in the next round. *'Haos Vortex:' Subtracts 800 Gs from each Haos Bakugan. After this ability is played, the opponents may only affect Demon or Demon's abilities with Haos abilities. *'Dark Judgement:' No automatic loses or wins are allowed for the rest of the Brawl. This ability can not be nulified or relfected. *'Demonic Darkus:' Non-Darkus Bakugan lose this round, and non-Darkus Bakugan may not be played in the next round. *'Vortex Of Darkness:' Reduces the opponent to 0 Gs. *'Demonic Glare:' Prevents the opponent from activating any abilities, and transfers 1000 Gs from each opponent to Demon. *'Infinite Demon:' The user of thid ability gets to choose which Bakugan the opponent may roll. That Bakugan is the only Bakugan that the opponent is allowed to use for the rest of the Brawl. This ability may be activated right after Demon stands on a gate. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Slaying Knight:' Transfers 350 G's from each opponent to Demon and subtracts 250 G's from each opponent. *'Demon Death:' Subtracts 950 G's from the opponent. *'Infinity Demon: If Demon loses, his G's before he lost are given to any other Darkus or Pyrus Bakugan on the field. *'''Ultimate Demon MK2: '''Adds 1000 Gs to Demon and subtracts 800 Gs from the opponent. This ability can only be nulified/reflected by Bakugan with the opposite Attribute. Can only be activated after '''Ultimate Demon is played. *'Ultimate Darkness:' The opponent can't activate double or triple abilities.' '''This ability can only be nulified by Bakugan with the opposite attribute of Demon. *'Hex Of Hell:' For every 500 Gs each opponent has, one ability from each oponent is removed from game. (Example: 500 Gs=1 ability, 1000 Gs= 2 abilities and so on.) Then, for every 500 Gs Demon has, 500 Gs is transfered from the opponent to Demon. Trivia *Demon shares the ability '''Ultimate Darkness' with Lumino Rager. *Demon's ability name, Hex Of Hell, was thought of by Itermin8rX. *By controlling shadows, he can: **Disappear and reappear at will. **Make other people/Bakugan disappear or reappear with him by touching them. **Telepathically communicate with other Bakugan. **Cloud a non-Darkus Bakugan's mind, or part of his/her thoughts. **Creat a sword made from the shadows themselves. *He has a little sister, named Twilight. Gallery DarkusSpatterix2.jpg DarkusSpatterix.jpg|Demon standing Demon(Ball_form).png|Demon in ball form (open) DarkusSpatterixFace.jpg DemonHuman2.png|'Demon' in his human form DemonHuman3.png Category:Bakugan Category:Darkusinfinity99 Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Legend of Combustion